Is torture a friend ?
by Katame
Summary: Lucy a young woman, was tortured for 8 years. On her birthday she finally is saved from that prison. She found out some family members are still alive. But torture continues even though she's saved. NALU fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people ! I'm Catherine but just call me Cat. This is my very first fanfiction and honestly I'm kind of nervous... w**

 **I don't really know how fanfiction works (noob) . I just discovered how to actually create a story haha :x. So I'm in love with Nalu**

 **(Fairy Tail). SHIIIIIIIIIP ! So enough talking let's get to the story !**

 _Flashback Lucy 9 yrs old_

 _It's been 2 days. I don't know where I am. Mommy! Daddy! Why did you leave? These people keep hitting me with some metal and hard stuff! My skin is really red. Please someone help!_

It's been seven years that my parents died. Also seven years of me being tortured. I hate it! Everyday they bring me in the torture room.. It hurts so much..

 **Meanwhile**

''Eh happy?''

''Yes Natsu?''

''It really smells like blood..''

''Uh well let's check the place together okay?''

''Yosh!'' Then they just started wandering around town.

 _Back to Lucy_

''Good morning Lucy-lu..'' Oh no. Not THAT guy.. He's the one that likes dirty torture.

''Ready for fun?''

''Please stop this. I beg you please''

''Dear, I'm sorry but that is impossible.'' A woman said. That girl is actually kind of pitying me. She's also the one that gives me food so I respect her. The only ones that torture me are men. I hate men. But I cannot empty all that hatred with violence even talking. I'm way to afraid. Even terrified..

''Please...''

''Shut the fuck up! Let's get the business started.'' He said to me with an evil smile.

He pinned me on the wall and started kissing me lips. The kiss was too rough. He took my clothes off and gave me a... stripping dress?

''Lucy-lu go change into that dress and you know what to do next.''

''No way in hell!'' That's what I wanted to say. I then changed into the dress. It disgusts me. But I need to. I then got in frond of him with a chair. The usual happened: stripping and pleasuring him. You know what I mean. I haven't losed my virginity yet. That guy just likes to play He says I'm too used. I'm basically his toy. Then that session finished. It was time for harm torture. I have some kind of schedule. Ugly huh ? O got back to my jail room. I'm the only one in here. There are five torturers. They keep telling me that I'm all they need. I'm kind of happy, no one else has to feel this much pain.

''Lucy, it's time. The clock has decided.'' Great, the harm guy. He's like obsessed with clocks.

I got in his dark room. He then attached me with handcuffs on the wall. He pulled out a razor and lifted my shirt up. He then started drawing weird clocks while blood was fell on the ground. I started screaming in pain. He continued for a couple of minutes. Je started to burn me with fire. When I was about to faint, he took the pointer from a clock and stabbed me a few times. Then I heard a voice.

 **There you go! I know the chapter wasn't that long but I need a break. I mean it's my first one eh ? Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Who do you think was the voice from ?**

 **Where's Natsu and Happy ?**

 **Why did they kidnapped Lucy and only her ?**

 **Continue to follow this story to know ! I might upload a chapter in a few hours if I want to. For now I need to do homework. Ughhh. :/**

 **Cat-nee :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me again. I know it's only been like 3 hours I've updated but I just can't wait to post this chapter so I did all my homework and now I'm here again. Hopefully you don't get tired of me. But the thing is at my mom's place we don't have a computer and I go to dad's every 2 weeks.. :/ Anyways let's get to the story!**

 _Last Time:_

 _When I was about to faint he took the pointer from a clock and stabbed me a few times. Then I heard a voice._

''Hey anyone here? It smells bloody!'' A man?! Oh god please don't tell me there's a new one!

''Who is there?'' The Clock asked.

''Oh. I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail! I just came by because it smells like blood. You okay?'' The Natsu guy said. Is that my saviour? Oh god... if it doesn't work I'll probably end up dead. But I gotta try.

''Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!'' I screamed so hard my throat hurts. I hope he's a mage like me. I'm a celestial mage. I open spirit gates.

''What? Hey! I'm comin'!'' The clock glared at me like I just killed his whole family. Wait.. that Natsu.. He's a man?! No! No! No! He'll probably rape me or something! I'm so scared.. I'm trembling like crazy.

''It's so dark in here'' Then I just saw fire and a boy.. with pink hair. When I saw him I felt goosebumps all over my body.

''What the hell! Look at this happy! That girl's.. being tortured!''

''You bastard! Don't worry lil'girl I'll save you!'' Then he started to scream I think some sort of spell? He looked like a fire mage. Much to my surprise the Clock was on the floor unconscious. Then Natsu came to me. Oh my god. I'm terrified.

''Hey. You okay?''

''P-P-Please don't hurt me! I-I beg you!'' I put my hands in front of me to protect myself. Wait! I talked back!

''G-Gomenasai!'' The guy looked at me with wide eyes.

''How.. long have you been here?''

''S-Seven years. Today 8.'' Yes today's my birthday. They also took me at my birthday. Creepy huh?

''It's your birthday? Then I guess this is your gift. Freedom!'' I just started in awe. Still shaking in fear.

''Okay let's go before the bastard wakes up. By the way I'm Natsu. And you are..?''

''Lucy.'' Then he grabbed my hand and we started to find our way out. How did he also pass through the maze twice? It didn't matter because I was finally away from that prison! Oh right.. I need to thank him. I took my shirt off leaving me in bra and pants.

''W-What are you doing?''

''I need to thank you.''

''Then just say it. No need to strip or anything.'' Really? Oh I'm so embarrassed.

''T-Thanks you..''

''Are you a mage?''

''Yeah.. I'm a stellar spirit mage.''

''Oooooh! Awesome! Then join Fairy Tail!'' Fairy Tail ? I guess it's that thing called a guild.. I don't want to join. Okay what time is it ? Self-harm. This is the only torture I like. It's because I can feel the pain the way I want. It helps me forget about how miserable my life is. They told me everyone does that. So I guess doing it in front of someone especially a man won't change a thing. I took my knife out of my pocket and put it on my wrist. Natsu looked at me with shocked eyes as I cut deeper and deeper. I felt relief.

''The Fuck you doing!'' He then took the knife out of my reach.

''Self-harm why ?'' I stopped stuttering. Guess I'm comfortable.

''It's not good! Physically and mentally!'' What?! It is good! It helps!

''You're wrong! Everyone does it! And it helps me forget everything! The torturers told me that.''

''Lucy.. Let me help you! Please!''

''No! You're a man! You want to hurt me!''

''Please! Who told you that?''

''The torturers.''

''I'm sorry to do this but I need to'' What? Then I felt something hot and hard hit my neck. Then I fell unconscious.

 _Time Skip at the guild_

Natsu P.O.V

This girl.. I just made her unconscious but she totally needs to heal. She needs help. I then pushed the guild's doors. My guildmates were all staring at me with wide eyes. Then Mira came running towards me.

''Natsu! Who is this girl?!''

''It's Lucy I found her being tortured. Apparently today's her birthday so she's been there for 8 years.'' Everyone just started at me, shocked. Especially Erza. Why her ? Do they have a connection or is she really empathic.. Well that doesn't matter for now.

''Oh gosh! Natsu bring her to the infirmary!'' I then brought her and lie her on a bed. Then Mira demanded me to get out. Ughh...

Erza P.O.V

L-Lucy? No.. It's impossible. Even though I haven't seen her face she still made me remember her.. But it's impossible! She's dead! I saw it with my own eyes! Even dad saw it! I always though past means past. But does it also means future ? Maybe. I'll just wait till she wakes up. Then I'll see.

Mira P.O.V

That girl.. She looked so broken. Her wounds looked like they were never healed which they probably weren't. Poor life. 8 years.. Then I started healing her wounds as I asked Wendy to help. When we were done Lucy started to breath normally. She will heal.

Lucy P.O.V

Ouch.. What happened. Gosh I miss my parents.. and my older sister.. My family. Why is this happening to me? We were so happy before they took me. Then I opened my eyes and saw a white haired woman. I was in a bed.

''W-Who are you?!''

''Oh I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira.''

''L-Lucy. Are you the pink guy's assistant or something?''

''No. I'm his friend. Now your're my friend too.'' F-Friend? Does that mean that Natsu is nice? I mean he still saved me. And Mira is nice. Are friends both nice? Or can one be mean and the other one not?

''Can I walk a bit?''

''Sure but be careful.'' Then I walked out of this infirmary and arriveed in a big building. But what catched my attention was a red-headed girl.

''N-N-Nee-chan?!''

''Lucy?!'' Then she ran towards me and hugged me thighly.

''Nee-chan.. Is this really you?! I missed you..''

''Me too Lucy. Oh my baby sister.. My precious strawberry..'' My family. Nee-chan.. My sister..Then she pulled out the hug.

''Baby sister..baby sister..'' She cried and smiled while looking at me.

''Nee-chan! Nee-chan! For the past 8 years they were hurting me! I was all alone! I thought you were gone!''

''I know baby sister.. I'm sorry. They said if I approached them they'll kill you.. Even thought what they did to you was far worse. I'm sorry.. But your're here now. Baby sister.. I will never let you go again!'' Then Natsu came. I shivered to ran to hug him.

''Thank you so much. My.. friend?'' I said while smiling and looking at him.

''Yosh! Luce, of course we're friends!'' He gave me a happy grin. Then Nee-chan spoke:

''Okay guys! Let me introduce you to baby sister. Call her Lucy. Anyone that hurts her will die. Understood?''

''Nee-chan! Baby sister is embarrassing!''

''Whatever baby sister.''Then Mira came and asked:

''How are you two sisters? You don't look alike!''

''And your family names aren't the same.''

''Yeah we know. Mom and dad had blond hair. The red is from uncle Straw. And it was Layla Scarlett and Jude Heartfillia. I gave a sad smile remembering my parents. How is nee-chan not sad?

''Baby sister.. dad is still alive. Mom.. is not.'' Dad?! Yay! My family. But mom.. well I already got over it so it's fine.

''I'm okay. I already got over it. Yes! Daddy is alive!''

 **Okay That is all for two weeks.. I'm sorry. I'll try bying a new computer soon. I'm happy doing this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Byebye!**

 **Cat-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers ! I am sorry it's been like 2 weeks? The truth is.. I'm at my mom's house and I have a computer. Yeahhh ! I will upload more chapters like maybe 2 per week ? Idk. But anyways Let's get with this chappy and please don't be mad! (Also thanks for the reviews and the follows and the favorites ! It made me so happy ! x3 )**

 _Last Time :_

 _''Baby sister.. dad is still alive. Mom.. is not.'' Dad?! Yay! My family. But mom.. well I already got over it so it's fine._

 _''I'm okay. I already got over it. Yes! Daddy is alive!''_

Lucy P.O.V

Nee-chan asked Natsu to bring me to daddy's place. I'm so so happy! And grateful. If Natsu had not found me I would still be at this ... place.

He's my savior. I promise to thank him way better than I did last time!

'' Hey.. Natsu ?''

'' Yeahh ?''

'' Well I juste wanted to thank you.. After all you saved me.. I am so grateful. I'm not even stuttering because I trust you.'' He looked at me proudly and said

'' No problem Luce!'' He's so nice! I can't believe I'm with these people! I have a big family now.. I'm not alone anymore. Then we arrived in front of dad's place. We got to the door and then I turned to him and told him thanks again and he was now gone. I am actually kind of nervous. But so exciiited! Then I rang the bell. Nothing.. I rang, rang and rang but nothing. Then when I was about to turn around, a man with blonde hair opened the door. D-Daddy?!

''Dad!'' He looked at me emotionless. Isn't he supposed to be happy? Is this a surprise or something? I think so hehe!

''Lucy. I've been expecting you. Come in we need to talk.'' Talk ? Why ? Ohhhh it's a gift! Dad always used to gave me special gifts! Then I got in and it was soooo big. This is like the biggest house ever! We got to some couches and sat down. Then he cleared his voice and started talking.

''Lucy. How was it there?'' W-What ? That's easy! It was .. infernal!

''H-Horrible. Why do you a-'' I didn't have time to finish because a ..naked woman came out of a room.. What is this?! I looked at the woman with wide eyes as she asked

''Jude. Where is the money ? Remember what I did with you last night costs money!'' She looked quite angry. What does this mean ? I think I heard of it before.. Isn't it prostitution ? H-How?! It can't be! Daddy's not like that! He's a nice clean man!

''On the table, in the kitchen.'' Then she winked and got away. I turned to my dad to look at him in disbelief.

''Lucy, do you know what has turned me into this ?'' No I don't..

''Uh no..''

''Well it is someone's fault. Do you want to know who's fault it is?'' I made a small nod. I am quite curious but a little scared. Who is it?

''It's you Lucy. You killed your own mother!'' W-W-What?! I looked at him, shocked. We spent minutes staring at each other.

''Hm.. You don't seem to understand. Well I guess you really are THAT stupid.'' ... Daddy. How am I supposed to live with this man ? Why is he like this? I just want to die right now. This is soo not what I expected.

''Then I'll explain. You remember the nights before the attack ?'' Then he explained the night as flashbacks came into my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy P.O.V (9 years old)_

 _Me and daddy are cooking stuff for mommy! Apparently she is a little bit sick. We are making a special soup for her! I'll do my best! Dad looked at me with a smile._

 _''Daddy! Daddy! What soup are we making?''_

 _''Lucy.. calm down. We are making tomato soup. But there will be special ingredients. Try to not mix them!'' Then he told me what I needed to do. I started pouring tomatoes, and mixing. But then I saw in a shelf far from the kitchen, a bottle that said : Eternal rest. What does that mean ? Oh it means that she will rest better! I think dad forgot to put it in.._ **(A.N: No I don't think so..)** _Then I poured all of the bottle in the bowl. Dad is SO going to be proud of me! He wasn't there to look so I will put it secretly! Then I mixed everything and I gave the bowl to daddy that came downstairs._

 _''Good job Lucy! Are you sure you put everything I told you to ?''_

 _''Yup!'' I said as I winked at him_

 _A few days pass.._

 _Dad was getting even more worried. Mom hasn't been awake for 3 days. In a few minutes the doctor will come.. I'm worried for you Mama!_

 _''Ding dong'' Oh.. It's the doctor! Finally! The doctor came upstairs as my dad opened the door. He went beside me, beside my mother. He took her temperature and all that doctor stuff.._

 _'' I-I have bad news...'' I looked at him with tears with my eyes._

 _''W-What's happening doctor?!'' My dad asked with a scared face._

 _''She'll die in minutes.. We can't save her. I'll take her blood. The only thing I can do is tell you the cause of the death.'' He told us sadly.. M..M..MOM!_

 _Tears were streaming down my fac-_

 _''CRASH!'' W-What's happening ?! I collapsed on the floor wondering what was happening. Mom?! Is this a dream mommy?!_

 _''BAM!'' Was that a.. gun ? I've read about it in a book mommy told me not to read. Mommy... NO! I can't believe! Why did mommy have to leave!_

 _There was smoke everywhere . Now it faded but what I saw was horrible.. I saw the doctor on the floor with blood everywhere. Dad was gone. But mommy was on the bed .. with blood. I started crying harder. Mommy daddy! I didn't know what was happening until some men took me and slammed my head . Then I fainted.. Mom..._

 **Present : Lucy P.O.V**

Don't tell me.. It was the potion. Or something.. That mixture.. It was my fault ?

''I-i.. didn't know..'' I started crying hard. He didn't even bother to look at me. I think I remind him to much of mother.. All my fault

''That's why I'll make you suffer. Lucy I will make you wish you were dead by the people that took you.'' Then he punched me in the jaw and I fell on the floor. I won't fight back. I deserve this beating. Even though I'm some kind of innocent. I'll believe him.. Then he took out a .. knife?! And stabbed me in the abdomen. He kicked me in the ribs , right where he stabbed me.. Ouch.. And I thought this torture was done.. I was such an idiot.. I can't escape pain. Pain is never ending.

 **Okay I know I'm a bitch. I just leave everyone there.. Ahhh don't be mean! But really I hope you enjoyed this. I don't think it was as long as the other ones but maybe it was. And I'm sorry if I'm being crual to Lucy, you see it's the story : Her being saved , then tortured, and you know but the pain will end don't worry. I actually was in tears while writing this. I guess I'm way too emotionnal.**

 **Oh and I'll upload like this weekend or something OK?**

 **See you later ! Cat-nee :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay.. It's been 6 months and I haven't updated yet. I'm realllllyyy ashamed. I'M SO SORRY! Anyways let's get this chapter done. Don't worry I still remember xD LETS GOOOO**

Lucy P.O.V

Dad.. He.. he tortured me. I still can't believe this is happenning, I mean he's my dad ! But you know what, for the first time, I accept this pain. After all I killed mom. Or should I say mother. At least give her some respect you know ? How should I tell Erza about this.. does she know ? But anyways I guess I'll tell her and go away. Even Natsu wouldn't want to live with a killer. Right ?

''LUCY! COME HERE!'' oh no.

''Y-Yes..''

I came downstairs and then he told me to get bread. oof. I was scared he would hurt me again. I know this is selfish, but I'm going to tell the guild about it. I need to.

I rushed outside to run to the guild and when I arrived, everyone was looking at me angrily. Lisanna was.. in blood ? Why ? I immediatly rushed next to her and asked

''Lisanna ! What happenned !?''

Then Natsu pushed me aside.

''How dare you ! You did that to her and still act completely innocent ?!'' W-What ? I didn't do that to her ! I then saw her smirk secretely.

''I-I didn't do that ! I was at my dad's !''

''Haha stop lying you bitch'' Gajeel said and then pushed me on the floor and punched my face several time. Levy came to me and helped me to get up. Juvia , Laxus and Freed came too.

''Lu-chan.. we know this isn't you. But it seems like.. everyone is under a spell or something. But don't worry, we'll figure this out.'' Then Master Makarov came and screamed

''WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS HAPPENED HERE ! WHY IS LISANNA IN BLOOD!'' Then she said

''I-Its Lucy...''

''It isn't me ! I swear!'' Then Master told me to come to his room and asked me to sit down.

''Lucy. Answer frankly. Was it you ?'' He gave me a completely serious look. Like he was starring into my soul.

''It wasn't. I don't know why everyone was telling me that it's me but I swear upon my life, it isn't.''

''Then what is happening to them ?'' he asked

''I.. I don't know.. Like Levy told me, they seem like they're under a spell.''

''Yes.. Lucy, if they do something to you, tell me immediatly.''

''Okay master'' I then got out of the room and went to buy bread. When I arrived at the shop, I saw a man with black hair , and a weird black and white dress..

''I am your father.''

 **I know this isn't star wars but you see giving a lil' cliffhanger you know xD So anyways thank you SO much for reading this. I'm again, really sorry to not post in a WHILE and giving you such a small chapter but you know a start is a start and the next chapters will surely be much bigger. So, I'm just saying : I'm writing another story about the anime Assassination Classroom / Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. It's a really good anime and I'm gonna go watch the second season so watch it before you read it cuz there will be elements in there. Of course I'm gonna start off with the first season , what do you think ? Anyways, have a great day/night C: (oh and yeah before I was Cat-nee but Akame gave me some effect - Katame (cat and akame haha)**


End file.
